


The Game

by orphan_account



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alpha Crowley, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Attempted Murder, Aziraphale whump, Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), I have never wrote aod stuff so please be nice, M/M, Mental Abuse, Omega Aziraphale (Good Omens), Omega Gabriel, Possession, Prompt Fic, Top Crowley (Good Omens), Torture, discussed past sexual abuse, not edited
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-16 05:44:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21502843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hell, only looked at things at face value, they had Crowley’s corporation, so they must have Crowley. Heaven wasn’t so easily fooled. Gabriel wasn't going to fall for the body swap so easily.(Alpha and Omega AU. Canon isn't too different, but I am messing around with the AU style for a prompt).
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 89





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Luna_RoseGold](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_RoseGold/gifts), [Buckets_Of_Stars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buckets_Of_Stars/gifts).



> Based on this prompt: 
> 
> ‘story idea: Crowley wakes up to see him and azira in heaven. azira is bound and gagged next to hell fire with the arch angels mocking and beating him. Crowley tries to stand up and protect his omega but he feels like hes in sludge. he suddenly clicks he has no control over his body. the arch angel gaberial snaps his fingers and crowley walks to his beloved and starts to drag him to the hellfire with azira begging him to wake up. right before he throws him in crowley suddenly wakes up in his bed. he takes a deep breath and tells himself it was all a dream until he looks over and sees azira in bandages and faint burns on his arms.’ 
> 
> Just a short prologue to set up the AU before I get to the meat of the story.

Aziraphale had never been strong willed, had never shown any backbone so to speak in six thousand years of existence. He had been gifted to Gabriel as the first fledgling among angels, the very first angel of his kind, the first born, not simply willed into existence. She had great plans for him, she had promised he would be like royalty among the mortals, a leader, strong and brave like Gabriel. A favored child for a favored child.

Gabriel had been the only omega among the archangels and now they were two in their family after Aziraphale had been conceived in a disgustingly human way by Gabriel. The lord had told him he was to guide his fledgling and when he became mature enough, give him to a strong alpha to honor and protect. Aziraphale’s fledgling would be even more important, something important to keep her ineffable plan in order.

That had all gone down rather like a lead balloon.

The lord did not make mistakes, maybe it was Gabriel’s mistake, for his fledgling simply would not do. Though Gabriel tried to keep him on the right path, he had ended up destroying every plan in the book for himself.

He was to keep things going smoothly to the great war to end all wars, yet, he had stopped the war entirely through incompetence alone.

Gabriel had promised the Principality to his dear friend, Sandalphon who had been training him to be his bond mate for centuries, and he had thrown that out the window as well bonding himself to a demon. A DEMON. Not just any demon either, but the demon who been the leading cause of humanity’s fall. The one who had been leading Aziraphale astray since Eden.

It was Gabriel’s fault really, he just had never been cut out for parenthood, the lord had wanted such great things from him, and he had failed to deliver. Gabriel would make certain this embarrassment wouldn’t happen again next heat when he bound with a worthy alpha to make a worthy child for the lord but for now, he had to deal with the wayward child.

The only solution was to permanently rid themselves of this embarrassment. Slaughter the wayward lamb by throwing it in hellfire, it was rather clean and efficient. Nothing more to it.

Except how it had failed entirely. How Aziraphale, his weak and dependent child who never did a thing right, had lived. How he even failed to die properly. 

It had been months by Earth’s time since Aziraphale had stepped into the fire and had nearly killed them all instead.

Gabriel sat back at his desk thinking back to every interaction with Aziraphale, he had never been so bold. There wasn’t an ounce of anxiety on his face as he stepped in the fire, not his usual hand wringing nor his usual stuttering as he said his final words.

Even more peculiar was that demon, the one Gabriel had permitted to hit him, he had stopped with a single glance at Aziraphale. The demon was afraid of Aziraphale. Nothing was afraid of Aziraphale, he was far too soft to intimidate the best of them.

He thought of his actions before the apocalypse that wasn’t how he had become the first angel to ever successfully possess a human. He would give it to Aziraphale, he had a knack of doing the impossible. What was one more impossible feat of swapping bodies with the demon who had led him astray? The demon who had allowed to mark him, allowed to bond with him without a single physical repercussion.

If Aziraphale could possess a mortal, what was stopping an archangel such as he from possessing a demon?

Rid himself of two problems with one stone as the mortals say.


	2. Chapter 2

The world lived to see another day as did Aziraphale and Crowley.

That left Aziraphale in a strange place mentally, he didn’t know where to go from there. His family would never be a part of his life again. Crowley often told him it was a blessing in disguise but even without the bad, it was taking away the good as well.

He tried to put his focus into his business, repairing old books for collectors mainly but he did manage to part with the odd book here or there in the following weeks. He found over the years, he liked discussing books with patrons over the phones and hunting down rare books he would never part with from his own collection for them. Crowley once suggested he would rather like being a professor and as the fear of the unknown seeped into him in the coming days, he found himself quite agreeing. Maybe it was time for a change.

He was discussing the history of the publication of Nostradamus’s Prophecies with a lovely young woman over the phone today. She had been calling every book shop in London for a very rare misprint publication, Aziraphale had the very book she spoke of on in his own collection. She was doing a research paper on Prophets of the past and how the misprints of their books often held more truth in them and Aziraphale found himself agreeing. The only prophet he had ever come across to be accurate was Agnes and well, her words were long gone.

He was finalizing the appointment with the young woman to visit his shop and take a gander at his collection of prophecies when Crowley had decided he was done working for the day. He rudely hung up on the woman slamming his finger down on the ‘end’ button on his old landline. 

“Was that truly necessary?”

“I’ll not be wasting the day watching you blither away about books,” Crowley groused snatching Aziraphale by the wrist and yanking him firmly from behind the counter. He didn’t let go forcing him out the door and into the Bentley.

“That is my place of business,” Aziraphale sneered giving his harshest glare Crowley’s way, “It is not a Gentleman’s Club of any kind. It is not a place to go to when one is bored and wishes to find enjoyment. Particularly when one doesn’t even care for books.”

“I like books plenty,” Crowley grumbled, “Just don’t see much point of a book shop that keeps every book under lock and key.”

“As I have explained, I will not sell my books to people who I feel will harm them,” Aziraphale tutted pouting in his seat, “I am more then happy to share my prized collection with fellow minded individuals though and I was doing that when you just cut off business once more and forced me out.” 

“You need a break; we need a break and we aren’t gonna be sitting in the bookstore the rest of our lives.” 

“As stated, you do not need to do so,” Aziraphale stated firmly but began to lighten to the idea of a break seeing them park in front of one of his favorite Teriyaki bars in the upper parts of Soho, several miles from his shop. 

“You have been in the book shop moping about for months, if you need something to occupy your time, I have found several listings for occupations to consider.”

Crowley made a face of utter disgust but didn’t waste a breath on responding to what he considered nonsense. He opened the door for his mate and tenderly took his hand pulling him along with him to the restaurant squeezed tightly between office spaces on each side. It was as out of place as Aziraphale often was and maybe that was a reason he loved the place as much as he did.

“We are not humans, we have no need for jobs, I don’t understand why you continue to hold the fort down now that we are free.”

Aziraphale nudged the demon in the stomach with his elbow as the waitress gave them an odd look at that comment. He gave him an even glare before greeting the young woman who showed them to their normal booth at the back of the establishment.

She had served the two enough times to know exactly what their choice in drink was, same as it always was, a bottle of Saki they would like left on the table. Aziraphale thanked her as usual as she left them a moment and brought back their bottle and glasses, she left them a moment while Aziraphale studied the menu out of habit more then anything else.

“Have you ever considered a change, angel?”

Aziraphale sat the menu down at Crowley’s desperate sigh, he just watched him as he put his arm across the back of the booth and stared longingly out the window.

“How long we been in London? 200? 300 years?”

“I settled in the Queen’s court during Queen Elizabeth’s reign and official got my shop in 1800 exactly. So, haven’t lived outside of England in 380 years give or take, they started assigning other principalities abroad once I got settled here.”

Crowley nodded along to that scrunching his nose in that way he did when he became restless. He wasn’t restless very often, so it was always concerning to see his face contort like that for Aziraphale.

“Almost 400 years then, 400 years of staying where we were told.”

Aziraphale thoughtfully hummed, placing his hand over Crowley’s frantically drumming fingers on the table.

“It hasn’t all been so awful, I admit I’m a bit of a creature of habit, my love. I sowed my roots as they say and I’m quite content with everything we have.”

“I believe it’s put down yer roots,” Crowley said not even glancing away from the window but relaxing his hand enough to turn over and tightly hold Aziraphale’s, gently running long slender fingers over stubby ones.

Sighing he shook his head.

“We don’t have to leave England, mind, but I just think we need change, dove. Somewhere quieter. Somewhere less infested with demonic pests.”

Aziraphale nodded and for once didn’t feel very hungry. When the waitress came back, she looked as surprised as Crowley when he only ordered an appetizer.

;

The couple found themselves retiring at Crowley’s penthouse that evening, Aziraphale was humming along to Bach’s compositions on the CD Crowley had put on for him as he read over his cookbook and began preparing diner. They didn’t need to eat, but Aziraphale liked a well round routine that began with breakfast and ended with diner and now had to fit in bedtime as well for Crowley’s comfort.

Crowley sat on the bar stool behind the counter watching him slice up vegetables and toss them in a skillet, dumping more oil over them to make them simmer. His head was rested on his knuckles and that frown was still on his face making Aziraphale pause.

“Your heat is just around the corner isn’t it, dove?”

Aziraphale nearly sliced his own finger off with his large knife as he fumbled about in embarrassment at the ask. 

“That isn’t quite appropriate dinner conversation, dearest,” he grumbled turning his back to Crowley to check on the fish cooking in the oven.

“We are in a private setting, it’s appropriate enough,” Crowley stated his head turned towards the disappearing sun out the large bay window in the dinning area, “No better time to discuss then over dinner before bed.”

“I highly disagree,” Aziraphale tutted turning off the oven and stove, stepping away around the large counter making his way beside Crowley. He nervously rubbed his hands against his pink frilly apron, absently trailing his fingers across each curved letter spelling out ‘Angel’ on it before taking it off and hanging it on the hook where it belonged.

He still didn’t sit down next to his mate, just staring at him as he continued to ruminate his thoughts privately staring out the window.

“I suppose I started thinking of it when we had Warlock but now it actually seems plausible,” Crowley stated still not letting Aziraphale in on what this train of thought was.

“What would ya think of a fledgling of our own?”

Aziraphale didn’t answer, just joined Crowley in staring out the window. He didn’t know how to tell him that wasn’t something he wanted at the moment. He wasn’t sure he ever truly wanted. He worried his lip and remembered Sandalphon cruelly telling him how he would carry his child one day and spending countless heats forced to bed with him.

He loved his family, he truly always had, he remembered clinging to his father Gabriel or his aunts begging them not to let him spend time with the alpha. They had always been so kind as they told him it was for the best kissing him on the forehead and reminding him, he would one day bond on a spiritual level with Sandalphon when he was mature enough to be marked as his.

He turned away from Crowley and took a deep breath trying to will away the tears.

“Dove?”

He jumped feeling Crowley wrap his arms around him and gently kiss his shoulder, just under his clothing was his mark Crowley had given him. He had never felt so relieved in his entire existence when he bound with Crowley instead of Sandalphon twenty years earlier. He had yet to tell Crowley about the alpha he was supposed to mate with and wasn’t sure he ever could.

“I can’t,” he finally sobbed out, “I’m so sorry, I can’t.”

Crowley didn’t force him to say anymore, he just pulled him tighter against him and let him cry before sweeping him up and taking them to bed.

Crowley held Aziraphale close that night listening to him gently sob, he was almost afraid to know where this reaction came from. He had thought Aziraphale would be as over joyed as him at the prospect of starting a family, but it was just another one of those secrets his omega kept from him.


End file.
